Exploración
by kitsune96
Summary: En realidad, aquella charla había despertado cierta curiosidad en Wendy, al fin y al cabo, no podía decir que tuviese mucho conocimiento acerca de su propio cuerpo. Ciertamente, la oscuridad parecía una buena confidente.


Estimado lector: lo que vas a leer a continuación es un pequeño experimento literario surgido en base a una imagen cuya historia contaré abajo. Por ende, permiteme informarte que no tiene más trama que un personaje femenino (Wendy Marvell) jugando consigo misma durante...dos paginas y media, si te vale madres, espero que disfrutes de vuestra lectura.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo un extraño y desconocido calor en todo el cuerpo, parecía como si tuviese fuego ardiendo en la parte baja de su vientre. Trató de recordar más o menos qué había soñado, quizás así comprendiera un poco mejor el estado en que se hallaba.

No lo logró.

Todo eran retazos de imágenes sin ninguna coherencia entre sí, cerró los ojos, concentrándose un poco más. Creyó reconocer a Romeo en alguno de esos curiosos fragmentos, pero nada más allá.

Se tocó el rostro, sintiéndolo caliente sin motivo alguno, hacía frio esa noche, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?

A su mente llegó la charla recibida aquella tarde, una experiencia de difícil descripción tanto para ella misma como para la Mcgarden y la Heartfilia. En realidad, las dos mayores se habían visto en serios aprietos al tratar un tema tan íntimo de forma tan seria, al fin y al cabo, lo normal era que una madre tuviera que explicar ese tipo de cosas, no un par de amigas.

Su periodo, lo que eso implicaba en su cuerpo, masturbación, sexo, amor. Cada tema más delicado que el anterior.

Aunque al final las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que las tres esperaban de aquello. Eso sí, Wendy todavía no tenía del todo claro si lo que llamaban "hacer el amor" era la cosa más maravillosa o perturbadora que le habían explicado en la vida (de forma lo bastante explicita para que se entendiera el concepto, pero sin llegar a ser traumante).

De todas maneras, ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía un poco avergonzada, al fin y al cabo, como se sentía era algo realmente parecido a lo que Lucy había descrito como "excitación", no había que ser demasiado lista para comprender el tipo de sueño que debió haber tenido para que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera.

Bueno, entendía un poco su situación, sin embargo… ¿ahora qué?

Negar que varios puntos de la charla despertaron su curiosidad era mentira. Había pasado un buen rato pérdida en sus pensamientos respecto a sus sentimientos por cierto joven mago de fuego (que le hacían sentir como alguna clase de pedófila) cuando hablaron de amor.

Pero también estaba el asunto de ciertas _funciones _que tenían algunas partes de su cuerpo, funciones que le habían sido desconocidas hasta el momento y, joder, era extraño que nunca hubieran despertado su curiosidad, al fin y al cabo, llevaban catorce años allí.

Tragó saliva un poco nerviosa, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que deseaba hacer. Pero la curiosidad y el calor no ayudaban demasiado.

Además, Lucy le había dicho que era normal…incluso sano.

Deslizó, insegura, la mano por el pantalón del pijama, que eran negro con puntitos amarillos, la polera también era amarilla y tenía el estampado de una abeja.

Las braguitas, de color blanco con rayas celestes, se encontraban ligeramente húmedas. Pasó un dedo por encima, en la parte que se hallaba justo en medio, inicialmente no le produjo demasiado, pero una vez hecho tres o cuatro veces, empezó a notar un cierto aumento de la temperatura, además de que algo parecía desear salir de allí.

También empezaba a notar que ciertos lugares reaccionaban mejor que otros.

Todavía nerviosa e insegura, metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior, sintiendo los escasos vellos azulados rozarse con la extremidad. Esa era otra cosa que había descubierto sobre sí misma, a diferencia de varias chicas, ella carecía pelo en buena parte de su cuerpo.

Palpó un poco, tocando aquel sensible punto lleno de terminaciones nerviosas que no sabía que tenía, hacerlo le provocó un pequeño gemido que apagó hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

Por la posición en la que estaba, tumbada de estómago con las piernas ligeramente separadas y la cadera un poco en alto; empezaba a sentirse incomoda, así que decidió cambiar un poco la posición, se le estaban acalambrando las piernas.

Se colocó de espaldas, estando así no tenía que preocuparse por mantener su cuerpo sostenido de alguna forma, aunque mantener las piernas separadas estando recostada como estaba se le hacía un poco más indecoroso.

De todas maneras, volvió a rozar con un dedo el botón carnoso que sobresalía de toda la zona, tapó su boca con la mano izquierda, no queriendo emitir demasiado ruido.

Siguió tocándolo, esta vez con dos dedos, sintiendo como aquella parte de su anatomía seguía humedeciéndose poco a poco, dándole una sensación extraña y sin embargo extremadamente placentera.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos de manera circular en torno a su clítoris, no notó el momento en que su respiración empezó a hacerse mucho más agitada y su rostro se sentía tan caliente que no dudaba en su sonrojo.

Bajó ligeramente los dedos al sentir algo semejante a una contracción suave, topándose con lo que parecía ser un agujero entre los pliegues

— ¿?— palpó la zona con bastante cuidado, sintiendo ya un calor sofocante dentro del pantalón de su pijama. No tardó demasiado en encontrar la abertura, instintivamente, introdujo suavemente la punta de un dedo

—mmm…— tragó saliva y lo retiró enseguida, le había dolido un poco, así que volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con un poco más de lentitud, sentía como si todo allí se contrajera alrededor de su dedo, haciendo salir todavía más de aquel líquido.

Una vez este estuvo adentro, movió un poco la muñeca para quitarlo levemente de su interior. Estaba notando que el fluido, cuyo aroma no se parecía a nada que hubiera olido antes, hacía mucho más fácil la entrada.

Volvió a introducir su dedo, esta vez también movió un poco la cadera de forma instintiva, sentía como el anular se hundía en su interior, rozando las paredes internas de forma suave y ligeramente invasiva.

Curiosamente, esto último no le molestaba.

De todas maneras, parecía que aquello no era suficiente, podía sentir aquel botón sobresaliente quemarle un poco, exigiendo atención de alguna forma. Inicialmente pensó en meter ambas manos en el interior de sus pantalones, pero al final acabó bajándolos un poco para tener mayor libertad.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de quitárselos, pero, pese a hallarse sola, era un poco vergonzoso sentirse expuesta de esa forma.

Siguió acariciando el botón con la izquierda mientras movía el anular de la diestra en su interior. Movía las caderas de forma instintiva, tratando de colar todavía más su dedo.

Quiso introducir otro, pero al hacerlo sintió un poco de dolor, así que decidió dejarlo allí por el momento.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración, agitada, errática, gruñidos salían de su garganta y cada tanto tenía que recordar tragar saliva para que esta no escurriera fuera de su boca.

Llegó a un punto en que sus manos prácticamente se movían solas al igual que su cadera. El roce le resultaba delicioso.

Cerró los ojos, el instinto le hacía imaginar que eran manos un poco más grandes. Más…_masculinas._

La sola idea de la fantasía le hiso gemir suavemente.

Sintió las paredes de su sexo apretarse alrededor de su dedo, haciéndola tensarse y apretar los dientes, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

Trató de recuperar el aliento con dificultad, retirando sus manos del interior de sus pantalones. Observó sus dedos, estaban llenos de un líquido pegajoso, transparente y de aroma extraño.

Los limpió con las mantas. De alguna forma, se sentía repentinamente cansada.

Cerró los ojos. En unos diez minutos, ya estaba durmiendo.

* * *

(Y así es como alguien termina escribiendo esto):  
Un día estaba metida en una pagina llamada "desmotivaciones" (esa con carteles) y de la nada me aparece una imagen de de una loli enfocada desde la cintura hacia arriba, el rostro rojo, la respiracion agitada y mirando sus dedos los que tenian un fluido de dudosa procedencia.

La frase decía "lo emocionante de la vida está en poder descubrir cosas nuevas" (desmotivaciones . es/ 6818718/Lo-emocionante-de-la-vida)

Así que pense "ahora que lo noto, nunca nadie toca este tema...por lo menos en fic"

De todas formas, este es otro de mis tantos experimentos de excribir hentai de alguna manera (genero de mierda que siento nunca me sale). Por ende, apreciaria los comentarios

Cuidense


End file.
